Asthma Attack
by spiderwriters
Summary: Spidey's villains form a Sinister 8. The fight's going great until Spidey can't breathe. That's where the problem starts.  Will he be able to defend himself while going through an asthma attack. t for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I think it's time for my return. I'm going to be starting my senior year this year and I wanted to go back to my stories. I've been away trying to improve my writing skills. So here are my updates.**

It had been a normal day, well as normal as Peter's life can get. Well, that is, until _they _broke out again. As if the Sinister Six weren't bad enough, the likes of Dock Ock, Shocker, Sandman, Rhino, Electro, Kraven, Vulture, Mysterio, formed a sinister 8.

"_Great._" Spidey thought as he swung downtown to take them down.

_'Weird, why am I short of breath. I can always breathe fine when I'm swinging on my webs. I hope it's nothing too bad.'_

But before he had time to figure out what was his problem was, the black and red mechanical man, known as the vulture, came swooping out of the New York sky and sliced Spidey's web. Spidey quickly shot another web at a nearby building and slammed into it. Peter's head was pounding as he was trying to figure out where everyone was. As he was keeping tabs on everyone, his Spider Sense went off as a pair of blasts hit the building in front of him. He flipped into the air, narrowly avoiding the crackle of electricity sent by Electro. The teen attempted to spin out of the way of the green sonic blast. Mysterio had other plans and did a dramatic swoop of his cape and released sent out his purple robots to attack Spidey. Both the wall crawler and several robots hit a window, causing spider web like cracks to decorate the glass.

Spidey was so busy fending off another swarm of the little nuisances and keeping them from tearing his costume, that he didn't notice Dock Ock's tentacles grab for him. The metal tentacles quickly grasped Spidey's ankles and hurled Spidey towards Sandman and Rhino. Spidey managed to maneuver through the air using his super agility and webs to land on the side of a building by the two villains, barley avoiding a huge sand hammer that came right above Spidey's head. Spidey dove off the building and webbed the two villains in the face. Peter's chest began to burn with a small firey pain.

The Vulture swooped in on the fight, and Spidey jumped on top of the Vulture, bent his wings, and jumped off onto sending a web onto a side of a building, before the Vulture crash landed into a dumpster. Mysterio commanded more robots to leave his flowing purple cape towards Spidey. Counteracting the sudden swarm of evil little robot devils, Spidey jumped over Rhino. That caused quite a few, if not all of the evil robots to smash into Rhino, leaving nothing but green smoke and a very angry Rhino.

Mysterio summoned a robotic and holographic dragon. Mysterio leaped up onto it as it carried him to the top of a building to prepare his next major attack. Mysterio then began to run on the building top. Spidey quickly noticed what he assumed was a fleeing Mysterio. Spidey quickly spun another web to the top of the building. Spidey chased after Mysterio, still feeling short of breath and the fiery pain began to grow stronger. Spidey chased Mysterio down and attempted to web him as Mysterio sent out a gass that caused his webbing to almost evaporate; leaving nothing more than what resembled white silly string.

"Wow new trick Misty?" Spidey asked sounding a bit short of breath.

Spidey's breathing got worse. His throat felt as though it was tightening up, as if he was breathing through a straw. He tried to breathe harder and faster but it seemed as though it was doing no good. His breathing began to take on a wheezing sound. Mysterio released the paralyzing gas towards Spidey. Spidey dropped to his knees, weather it was Mysterio's gas or his inability to breath and Spidey started breathing faster.

Mysterio noticed the off breathing of his foe and announced his question in his very over-the-top theater type voice, "Mysterio's gas does not affect breathing. What trick _is_ this?"

Spider-Man attempted to stand up but his body kept resisting. His head was pounding. The adrenaline made it hard to think, or do anything. If only he could stand up. Right now he wouldn't stand a chance if he got hit again. Nothing was going right, and it wasn't more evident than when the rest of the 8, besides vulture, came running up to the scene.

Dock Ock quickly noticed Spidey's strange breathing behavior and smiled.

"Having an asthma attack arachnid?" Dock Ock asked in an evil tone.

Spidey gasped between breaths, " do.. do.. n't...*gasp*... ha … *gasp," It seemed like a miraculous feat for him to make out that simple sentence without taking multiple gasps to say wheeze out one word.

Shocker replied in a cocky tone with an extremely thick southern accent, "Well you sure do now son based on how you're breathen' and talken'. Hey fellas," Shocker slightly nodded his head toward the other villains, "how's about we put the bug outa his misery,"

Spidey attempted to stand, but quickly realized it was a lost cause. This day was really getting worse and worse. And not to mention a little humiliating. 

"I wanna unmask the pathetic web creep first," Rhino roared punching his fist in his hand.

Spidey couldn't move at all to save his life. Spidey stayed there helplessly, paralyzed by his own body, unable to move or breathe, while he watched the remaining 7 out of 8 villains debate over who got the honor of unmasking him. The remaining 7 of the sinister 8 took a couple of minutes to discuss what they would do while Spidey just sat there vulnerably. Rhino grabbed the barley breathing Spidey, as Sandman walked over to Spidey, with an evil smile on his face.

"Now we finally get to know who put us away all those times," Sandman laughed as he gripped Spidey's mask. Sandman yanked off Spidey's mask revealing none other than Peter Parker.

The faces of the remaining seven besides Sandman all had faces of pure rage on their face. Through the loud gasps of his breath Peter could barely hear them yell things like, "A teenager, we were beaten by a teenager, how could this have happened, the web creep really was Parker after all, the arachnid a mere teenager, unbelievable," from the remaining 8 except for Sandman.

When Sandman took off Spidey's mask, he didn't just see who had beaten him all those times, he saw the fear and helplessness of a teenager, the same kind of helplessness he had gone through growing up. But then Sandman felt guilty, planning the death of a teenager, someone's kid. He quickly shook it off as the rest of the 8 began to attack the vulnerable Spidey.

Peter's world was slowly going black without air. A punch from the Rhino knocked him off the building onto the streets below. Bystanders looked at the unmasked Spidey, and the rest of the 8. Cell phones appeared from pockets, book bags, and purses to record video and get pictures. When they witness caught on to Spidey's breathing, a few people called out an ambulance.

The remaining 8 jumped down off the building to attack again. Spidey's breathing was going high-speed and out of control. His world was fading, and fading fast.

"_If I can't control my breathing, I'm going to die. Weather it'd be from lack of air, or being beaten to death by the six."_ Spidey thought.

He could hear an ambulance in the distance, but it probably wasn't going to do any good because the sinister 8, or what's left of them, were going to kill him before it got there, or his asthma would kill him before it got there.

But Spidey wouldn't know what would happen, because everything in his world faded completely.

**Well, chapter 2 is coming along. I think I've refurbished enough of my stories. Now to add on to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sandman stood there, still in shock. The kid had just been knocked off the side of the building. He knew that if he didn't do something fast, then someone's kid was going to die. Spidey _was_ right; he _could_ be a hero if he wanted. Now was the time to make his move.

He jumped off of the building and landed with a thud. Flint could make out the sound of an ambulance in the distance. When the remaining members of the Sinister Eight were least expecting it he sent them both over with a wall of sand. The villains fell over in a heap and turned towards the traitor.

"What is the meaning of this treachery?" Mysterio asked, in his theatrical voice.

"I didn't know that Spidey was just a kid. I don't like fighting kids." Sandman said; his eyes narrowed. "So leave, before I pummel you into a pulp."

The villains got up slowly glaring daggers at him. Sandman ignored the insults or comments made by his former allies. They had fled as fast as they could, but not fast enough for his liking. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He didn't want people to think he'd gone too soft. Besides the ambulance was in site, the kid would be alright. He took that as his cue to split.

#

Peter's head was pounding when he woke up. God, did he hope that that was all just a really bad dream. He was still in his spider suit; maybe he fell asleep in it. he prayed that that was the case. Apparently God felt like making Peter his personal cat toy for the day because he realized he was in the hospital.

'_Great. Just great._' Peter thought. ' _How many people knew about today's humiliation now?_'

Peter's self-pity party came to an end when he hears the door to his hospital room open. His stomach felt as though he had just swallowed a huge weight when he saw that it was Dr. Bronwell, Aunt May's doctor, step through the door. Peter let out a weak and nervous smile. The doctor had seen the failed attempt at acting like everything was normal.

He responded by saying, "Hello Peter. I know what happened today."

"I just can't seem to catch a break today. First, almost all of my villains break out of jail and formed a new Kill Spider-Man group, I'm pretty sure I had a major asthma attack, the world knows I'm Spider-Man, and now everyone saw my worst day ever." Peter sighed.

The doctor looked at the boy, his eyes filled with sympathy. "Well Peter, just take it one day at a time. It'll get better. Here, you're going to need this." He handed Peter an inhaler as he continued, "Let me know if your breathing gets worse. It could just be a one-time thing. If you ever feel your chest start to tighten up again use this. You may not want to go out the front door. The press is swarming the hospital entrance. And be careful Peter."

Peter looked at the inhaler and then to the doctor and nodded. This was so humiliating, but he didn't show it. The doctor walked out of the room and Peter was alone to his thoughts. As he went to get off the bed he came crashing down. He got a massive headache, his sight went black, and he saw stars. He shook his head and everything slowly went back to normal. Maybe there was still some medicine or something in his system.

#

It took a lot of careful work but Peter had finally made it home undetected. He had changed back into his street clothes to avoid any unwanted attention. But right now he just stood at his front door. He was too scared to go in and that made him feel really stupid. He'd face the terrors of the Sinister Six- twice, fought the criminally insane Green Goblin, put an end to several crime empires, fought and alien simbiot, but _now_ he couldn't even find the courage to go into his own house? Swallowing his remaining dignity and summoning the last of his courage he entered the house.

He was instantly enveloped into a warm hug.

"Oh Peter! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Aunt May said sounding relieved.

Ok, so maybe coming home wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Aunt May's eyes were filled with worry.

"Peter, why didn't you tell me?" Aunt May asked, trying to hid her hurt.

She had asked the million dollar question. He had been dreading this question since he first downed the mask. Now it was time to man up and answer his aunt.

"I was afraid Aunt May, for a ton of different reasons." Peter replied.

She cupped his face in her hands as she replied, "I wouldn't have been mad Peter. I just would have worried every now and then."

Peter spoke, "That's what I was afraid of Aunt May. I didn't want you to worry about me."

He had kept his secret for so long. He tried to keep the unnecessary worrying away from her. That was something else he had failed at. But he couldn't change the past and he had to man up to his mistakes.

"But if you would have told me, I wouldn't have been so hard on you about your curfew." Aunt May said smiling.

**Ugh, this chapter felt so lame. Oh well, let me know how to improve it. Until next time my readers. **


End file.
